sbwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault Rifles
In depth stats on the Call of Duty 4 Assault Rifles. Thanks to Alex Young for his great weapons guide and for letting us host it here! Check out the in-depth guides for each of these assault rifles for even more information about them. Easily the most popular weapons in any first person shooter, and especially in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, assault rifles are usually the main weapons of any soldier on the front lines. If you like always being on the offensive and pushing back an enemy, assault rifles should be your first choice when choosing a primary weapon. M16A4: Accuracy: 10 / 12 Damage: 7 / 12 Range: 9 / 12 Fire Rate: 9+ / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 30/60 Recoil: low cluster Reload Time: 2 seconds / 2.365 empty Good Perks/Attachments: Stopping Power, Red Dot Sight, Steady Aim, Double Tap Damage: 30-40 Range: 1500-2000 / 500-1000 SD Rate of Fire: 925 RPM Penetration: Medium / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (3-7) / Crouch (2.5-6) / Prone (2-5) Standard service rifle for the U.S. Armed Forces. Fires a 3-round burst. With the Stopping Power perk, this rifle is pretty much a guaranteed one-burst kill if you can land all three shots on your target. Definitely not recommended for the aggressive, run-and-gun player, but one of the deadliest guns in the game for those who like to hang back a little and engage in medium-long range fire. AK-47: 6 / 12 Damage: 9 / 12 Range: 9 / 12 Fire Rate: 6 / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 30/60 Recoil: low/moderate cluster Reload Time: 2.5 seconds / 3.25 empty Good Perks/Attachments: Stopping Power, Red Dot Sight, Steady Aim, Double Tap Damage: '''30-40 / 20-40 SD '''Range: 1500-2000 / 500-1000 SD Rate of Fire: 700 RPM Penetration: Medium / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (3-7) / Crouch (2.5-6) / Prone (2-5) Still the most iconic and best-selling assault rifle worldwide. Fires on full auto. The rifle has a noticeable vertical kick to it, but its recoil suppressor ensures that the rifle levels again before firing the next shot. Slightly better for closer-quarters combat than the M16 or M4, but still pulls off good middle-long distance single shots. The M4 still dominates the AK at medium range though. G3: Accuracy: 11 / 12 Damage: 9 / 12 Range: 9 / 12 Fire Rate: 4 / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 20/40 Recoil: very low cluster Reload Time: 2.75 seconds / 3.75 empty Good Perks/Attachments: Bandolier, Stopping Power, Double Tap, Red Dot Sight, ACOG scope Damage: '''30-40 '''Range: 1500-2000 / 500-1000 SD Rate of Fire: 1200 RPM Single Penetration: Medium / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (3-7) / Crouch (2.5-6) / Prone (2-5) Battle rifle designed in Germany and Spain; used by NATO and non-NATO militaries worldwide. CoD4 features a single-shot version of the rifle. The combined accuracy and damage on this gun make it sort of a mini-sniper rifle limited only by how sharp your eye is or, if you attach an ACOG, how steady your hand is. With Stopping Power, two consecutive shots will drop a target. Take advantage of the accuracy and go for headshots when you can. Not recommended at all for close quarters, since the slow rate of fire and poor running accuracy can cripple you. You don't get many shots with this gun, so consider bulking your ammo with Bandolier.(Note: You unlock the G3 at Rank 25 2nd Lieutenant) G36C: 8+ / 12 Damage: 7 / 12 Range: 9 / 12 Fire Rate: 7 / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 30/60 Recoil: moderate cluster Reload Time: 2.1 seconds / 2.967 empty Good Perks/Attachments: Bandolier, Stopping Power, Red Dot Sight 20-30 Range: 1500-2000 / 500-1000 SD Rate of Fire: 750 RPM Single Penetration: Medium / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (3-7) / Crouch (2.5-6) / Prone (2-5) The compact version of the G36, a successor to the G3 used in militaries worldwide. Fires in full-auto. This rifle tends to work better in medium-close quarters. You may want to use Bandolier to bolster your ammo, because it's a spray-friendly kind of gun.(Note: You unlock the G36C at Rank 37 Lieutenant Colonel) M4 Carbine: 9 / 12 Damage: 5 / 12 Range: 9 / 12 Fire Rate: 9 / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 30/60 Recoil: low cluster Reload Time: 2.03 seconds / 2.36 empty Good Perks/Attachments: Stopping Power, Red Dot Sight, Steady Aim Damage: '''20-30 '''Range: 1500-2000 / 500-1000 SD Rate of Fire: 850 RPM Single Penetration: Medium / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (3-7) / Crouch (2.5-6) / Prone (2-5) Standard service carbine of the U.S. Armed Forces, preferred weapon of the Marine Corps. Fires on full-auto. This is one of the most popular guns you'll see on most servers, since it can lay a lot of bullets on a target in a very short amount of time with minimal recoil. On paper it's not very powerful, but if you aim it carefully it'll drop enemies in short order. If you just can't seem to draw a bead on moving targets with the burst-fire M16, switch to the M4 and you should get better results. This one does just about everything you'll want it to, except for maybe max-range sniping and super-fast ninja-ing. M14: 9 / 12 Damage: 9+ / 12 Range: 9 / 12 Fire Rate: 4 / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 20/40 Recoil: high vertical Reload Time: 2.5 seconds / 3.06 empty Good Perks/Attachments: Bandolier, ACOG scope, Steady Aim Damage: '''40-50 '''Range: 1500-2000 / 500-1000 SD Rate of Fire: 1200 RPM Single Penetration: Large / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.5) / Neck: (1.5) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (3-7) / Crouch (2.5-6) / Prone (2-5) This battle rifle has been in active U.S. military service since the Korean War era. CoD4 gives you the single-shot version. If you try to use it long range, as it's supposed to be used, you'll wish you had the ability to hold your breath and steady it. In theory, two successive shots without Stopping Power will drop an enemy, but you'll have to wait a relatively long time to wait for the recoil to die off before taking a second shot. Not good for close combat or situations where you can't take your time when firing. Still, with steady aim, you can actually use this weapon at close range. At long range, you better have red dot site equipped if you want to get some kills because the iron sights make it pretty hard to shoot.(Note: The M14 is unlocked at Rank 46 Major General) MP44: Accuracy: 6 / 12 Damage: 9 / 12 Range: 9 / 12 Fire Rate: 3 / 12 Mobility: 8 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 30/60 Recoil: moderate/high vertical Reload Time: 2.5 seconds / 3.06 empty Good Perks/Attachments: Stopping Power, Double Tap, Steady Aim Damage: '''30-40 '''Range: 1500-2000 / 500-1000 SD Rate of Fire: 1200 RPM Single Penetration: Large / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (3-7) / Crouch (2.5-6) / Prone (2-5) One of the first true assault rifles, developed by the German Army during World War II. Fires in full-auto. This gun is a salute to fans of the Call of Duty series throughout its WWII phase, where the MP44 was one of the best guns in the game. In CoD4, this gun is here mainly for nostalgia and if you want to test your skills with a gun that isn't quite as good as the AK-47 and doesn't have attachments available. Use it the same as the AK. BakeR 14:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC)